Love Me Love Me Not
by Bloody White Roses
Summary: Inuyasha leaves kagome once again for Kikyo but this time Kagome ups and leaves him forever. Back in her world Kagome is pushed to date Ranma Satome. With many others wanting to date Kagome as well. Inuyasha , hearing about her plans to never come back and see someone new,goes out to find her. Ready to kill anyone in his way.
1. Meet Ranma

Love Me Love Me Not .

Chapter One – Meet Ranma .

Love is like fire

Pretty when far

Dangerous up close

"They can burn in hell for all I care," Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha had left her once again for Kikyo and this time she had her heart set on never coming back.

She ran to the campsite where Sango ,Miroku and Shippo were sleeping .

Kagome took out a pen and paper and began to write:

Dear Inuyasha,

I have decided to go home. You seem much better off with out me and I'm sure Kikyo would be

More than happy to help you find the jewel shards. Tell everyone that I'll miss them. Goodbye forever

Kagome.

The heartbroken girl jumped through the well unaware of the alleged sleepers watching her.

Inuyasha came back to the campsite where a certain fox demon , demon slayer , and monk were waiting on him

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

The three pointed to a piece of paper by his sword.( I know he would never leave his sword bear with me here)

He picked it up ,read it and with out a word jumped into the bone eaters well.

The trio picked up the note,read it, and Sango and Shippo immediately got mad

Shippo thought Inuyasha was plain stupid.

And Sango thought that he was messing with Kagome's feelings.

Neither of them knew what trouble Inuyasha was about to get himself into.

" Kagome isn't here , " explained Mrs. Higurashi ," she went with her friends to mee some boy and a high school, Furinkan High I think it was."

Inuyasha was out the door in a flash.

" No ones gonna take Kagome from me," he thought to himself," No one."

"Guys ,really, I don't need anyone new in my life," Kagome insisted.

" Listen Kagome this bad boy gangster is nothing but trouble and as you're best friends its our job to help you out of this mess," Yuka said firmly.

With that Kagome's friends went back to talking about some new boy that would be ' perect for Kagome'

Finally they reached Furinkan High and just in time to.

The bell had just rung and a whole mess of students were rushing out.

" Ranma !" Yuka called," over here!"

A boy in a red top and green pants jogged up to them.

" Hey Yuka whats up?" he asked.

" This is my friend Kagome Higurashi shes going to be spending time with you for…. special reasons" Yuka explained quickly.

Ranma didn't know what Yuka had in store for him when she said that she would be waiting for him this afternoon but now he saw that going to see her was a turn for the better.

Kagome was gorgeous .

Long raven black hair brown eyes and a smile so bright the sun needed shades.

When she looked at him his knees got weak.

He knew from the start that this time he was going to spend with her was going to be the best time he ever was going to have in his life.

" Hi," she said flashing him one of her award winning smiles " I'm Kagome."

Writers notes.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter !

Its my first crossover soo I hope it goes well.

Please R&R it would mean a lot to me !

Love you all !

Bloody White Roses .


	2. Go Home InuYasha !

Chapter 2

Go home InuYasha !

Kagome's POV

' Stupid , stupid , Yuka ! ,'

As soon as Yuka and the rest of my friends made sure I would stay with Ranma for a few days they were gone . No ' Bye ' or 'Good luck !' They just left while my back was turned.

" Soo..." Ranma tried to make conversation.

" Hey you want to go to that new coffee shop down the road ... was it Showbucks or Starclocks..." I asked while contemplating what the name of the store was.

Ranma laughed and said inbetween breaths " You mean StarBucks?"

I could have pounded his head in right there and then ' Who does he is laughing at me like that .' Suddenly my smile turned wicked and I could see his laughter and stance falter. " What are you smiling like that for ," he asked uneasily . " Oh nothing ," I said lightly " Wanna race there ?"

His smile came back full force . I could have sworn he was going to blind me AND the sun with that grin of his. ' And they call my smiles bright ,' I thought. " You're on" he said.

" One...two...three...GO !"

Ranma's POV

When I saw her smile turn from girly to wicked I could see the fire in her eyes . ' And I thought Shampoo could be evil...' I thought .

When she asked me to race I smiled back at her and accepted her challenge and she covered her eyes and tried to avoid my smile. I wondered why...

" One...two...three...GO!"

Mysterious person's POV

" So , half breed , you were telling the truth ... that... thing is back ." I said as I watched the two kids race down the street , the girl far ahead and not even at full speed .

" Don't call her that !" a voice shouted at me," and you have no right to call me a half breed !"

" I can call you what I want to call you ," I responded calmly. I would not waste energy on that pathetic fool. The real prize was that girl , that re incarnation .

I looked back outside to see the two had left my eyesight already . I sighed ' With that girl not one but two half demons would be in my control ... not to mention two certain full demon one who has kept his emotions hidden and the other telling her he loved her almost all the time. InuYasha , Ranma , Koga... and my other full demon friend , be ready to be used beyond what mind can comprehend.'

Normal POV

Ranma panted and collapsed as soon as he reached the store.' When did girls get so fast,'he thought.

Kagome giggled and said " Aww is the StarBucks – know –it – all tired?"

" Ranma !" a voice called out. Kagome was already alert . Though the voice was high pitched and sounded like a female's voice you could never know. Suddenly a foot came flying at her face . She used her hands to block and looked at the owner attached to it . She was no older than sixteen and her blue and purple hair was a match to her pink and blue trimmed outfit.

Despite her cute and girly appearance her eyes looked deadly.

I already knew a fight was coming . " Transform !" Kagome shouted . Suddenly a bright light surrounded her and, to Ranma's and the girl's amazement , Kagome no longer wore a uniform but a white nearly see though dress with a blue tint on the bottom half a metal naclace which connected to the dress and a sword on her back . ( A/N: Click here to see it . )

Never the less the girl charged at her and said " You hurt Ranma ! Shampoo will kill you !"

The girl, now claimed to be Shampoo, was stopped when a sword was pointed at her throat .

" Who are you? What relationship do you have with this boy ?" Kagome asked, her voice deathly serious, much different to the cherry and upbeat voice from earlier .

" I am Ranma fiancé ! Who are you ?" Shampoo asked.

Kagome lowered her sword much to Shampoo's and Ranma's surprise .

" I am nothing more that a friend who will be staying here for a few days." she responded.

Shampoo smiled at her and said a famous line ," Friends is for killing , yes ?"

With that she raised her weapon ( A/N: BTW what is Shampoo's weapon called please tell me if you know) and brought it down fast .

Kagome realized that it was too late to use her sword so she tried to use her hands to block and much to the the surprise of the three the pain never came . Instead the sound of the weapon dropping to the floor was heard.

" Well , well , well ," a voice said from behind Shampoo ," Kagome how come you never did that in the fudal era?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

" Not even a day here , 24 hours , but someone has tried to kill you ," the voice continued .

" Shampoo get behind me. Now !" Kagome told the girl , not even bothering that she turned her back on the enemy .

Shampoo hid behind the girl in fright not even daring to attack her.

The voice chuckled ," Afraid your friend will get hurt ?"

Kagome held her sword and chanted some words suddenly the sword glowed and turned into a magical staff made of wood and diamond that looked the same colour of Shampoo's hair .

( A/N: See it here: . )

" Ice Blades !" Kagome shouted . Ice shot out of the purple orb , shaped themselves into blades sharp enough to cut steel and headed for the half demon . When he successfully dodged all of them Kagome tried another attack . " Ice Dragon !" ( A/N: remind you of anyone , namely Kaugra's Dance Of the Dragon) . The ice formed a dragon and the roar could be heard through all of Japan . It headed straight for InuYasha. While the dragon kept him busy Kagome turned , grabbed Ranma's and Shampoo's hand and ran with both of them . Once they were a good few blocks away they heard a sickening 'CRASH!'

The Ice Dragon was down for the count and InuYasha was on their tail.

Luckily they came to a hault in front of a Chinese food shop called ' Cat Cafe .' Kagome told both of them to stay inside . With that she covered both their auras and their scents. " Don't come out no matter what you hear ," she ordered them .

With that she went outside and yelled at the demon in the shadows .

" COME AT ME YOU STUPID MUTT !"

InuYasha immerged from the shadows . " Why you little wench !" He put his claws on the huge cut running up his arm that the dragon gave him " Blades of Blood !"

Kagome realised what was happening and yelled ," Ice Sheild !" The blades bounced off the shield like pebbles.

" I never thought that I would use the new attack Sesshomaru taught me against you , but I guess you'll have to do," InuYasha stated bluntly.

Kagome gritted her teeth and started to chant .

When she was finished she smirked at the half demon ," You're not the only one who learned under Sesshma- I mean Fluffy's teachings."

' Fluffy ? When did she start calling him fluffy ,' InuYasha thought.

" If you're wondering when I started calling him that it was when you went to see Kikyo ... he came to the camp when you went to see her , Sango went for a walk with Miroku and Shippo went to spy on the two and I was alone there ," Kagome yelled at him .

Flashback:

" Stupid InuYasha ," Kagome said throwing another rock into the fire. " Yes my brother is dim witted isn't he." A voice said from the shadows . Kagome dived for her bow and arrow and aimed them at the direction of the voice . " Be calm Kagome it is just me ," the voice said again.

" Sesshomaru-sama ?" she asked timidly . " Yes it's me , and I have a proposal for you Kagome ."

" What is it ?" Kagome asked. " How about you come and travel with Rin , Jaken and I for a while I would be happy to train you ," he responded.

" What happened to the cold hearted killing perfection that is Sesshomaru?" she joked.

To her surprise the demon lord smiled and said " No need to be formal , and are you coming?"

Kagome nodded wrote a letter to her friends stating she would be going home for some time and to not expect her back for two weeks at most.

She then packed her bag , hauled it over her back and turned to walk with him ," Just lead the way Sesshom- I mean Fluffy ." Sesshomau raised an eyebrow at her but lead the way none the less .

She trained long and hard those two weeks and when she came back she ignored InuYasha's questions , Mioku's groping and only talked to Sango and Shippo.

End Flashback.

Her staff turned into a whip. A bright green whip that was so familiar it was uncanny.

" Now face my poison whip you no good cheating bastard !" she yelled at him.

The whip lashed out at him and only missed by a few inches. InuYasha didn't get time to fully recover from the first lunge and the second one was seconds away from him.

" Die InuYasha !" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha's eyes shot open and he dodged the whip amazingly . But now his vision went from a Kikyo holding a bow and arrow pointed at him to a Kagome with a poisonous whip lashing in his direction .

His vision of Kikyo took over his senses and he yelled at whom he thought was Kikyo. " Kikyo stop this ! And put that bow and arrow down!"

Kagome's POV

I was mad at him for coming at me in the first place but when he called me Kikyo all my patience with him came to an end .

" SIT !" I shouted . " SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT !"

He fell to the floor from the hard impact and was knocked unconscious and I fell to the floor from the amout of power I had used .

I was vaguely aware of Ranma and Shampoo rushing me to the hospital.

" InuYasha you baka ," I whispered before the darkness claimed me .


End file.
